A firelord's death
by iroh's-tea-fixation
Summary: Ozai dies, his family says farewell


A/N: alright so I'm not normally known for my angsty work but this came from an awful dream I had ( was the servant girl) and as soon I fully woke up I knew I had to write it! It takes place right before the day of black sun, so Iroh's still a prisoner (no matter how much that pains me). Well! Enjoy crying your eyes out! 

The illness had captured our lord in its cold grip early that morning, and no one had been at ease since.  
Every servant, every chef, every healer in the palace was up and moving even though most did not need to be awake at all. Princess Azula was cracking her whip like never before, demanding that all her fathers "needs" be met. As her Maid in waiting I felt the brunt of all the others mistakes, every time someone messed up I was punished. She had been ordering us from the door of her father's chamber but not letting any but the healers inside.  
"Kisa!"her voice hissed like an angry cobra's, waking me from my daze "Fetch the Firelord his daily tonic" I nodded wearily, we both knew it wouldn't help, somehow it was better to believe it might.  
As soon as came back from the kitchen, I noticed prince Zuko by the door. ⌠Your highness,■ I bowed ⌠where is the princess?■ His face tightened "She left, couldn't stand seeing him like this I guess." I couldn't stop the reply from coming out of my mouth "And you?" His eyes were looking at the ornate dragon on the door panel yet I could see pain in his eyes "We all die, even Firelords." He whispered. Suddenly, the door opened and five healers in grey robes stepped out. "Lord Ozai would like to see you Prince Zuko." one said softly. "Does that mean...?" My voice trembled and I couldn't finish. "We did all we could." he replied, I did not doubt it.  
Even after they left, Zuko stood outside the door silence fell until... "I hate him." Zuko finally said, though it wasn't true. "He's your father." I replied. For a moment he was still, but suddenly his mouth twisted in silent frustration and his fist smashed into a nearby painting of the palace, ashes sprayed from the heated impact.afraid to speak, much less leave just in case his anger went the way my lady's had. I looked away, down the long marble hall. "Agni help us" I thought sadly. In that moment my body began to tremble, and suddenly a woman appeared in the hallway. I recognized her immediately as Firelady Ursa, but she seemed strange...translucent somehow. "Kisa," she said in a voice like the tinkling of bells "I need your help." as she spoke, a tendril of light unraveled from her wrist and twirled toward me. Slowly I raised a shaking hand to it, and let it rest on my palm. "Open your mind." she whispered, I closed my eyes and allowed a strange floating sensation to wash over me. As simply as that I knew everything, the greatest love , the most terrible pain, all was mine, and I was instantly humbled by the weight of it .  
Ursa's spirit had joined mine and we now shared my body.

I turned to Zuko, my son and friend with a sad smile. He stared in awe at my transformation "Mother?" His voice held all the wonder and emotion of a child's. "Yes Zuko," I said softly "I have come to say goodbye to your father, we all must say goodbye." He did not argue, but hesitantly opened the heavy doors. Inside it was dim, with only candle light to outline the frail figure, sitting calmly in the grand bed. Zuko bowed but I merely floated to the side of the scarlet sheets. Never had I seen Ozai so sick, as his wife or his servant. His skin had the heady scent of illness and incense. "Zuko." he called. Slowly, the young prince stepped forward. "Zuko..." the firelord repeated, pausing to suppress a coughing fit ⌠You are my legacy, but you are also my son┘I am sorry. I made far to many mistakes, and only in the face of my greatest fear can I admit that.■ Zuko▓s body shook with sobs as he bent to hug his father. When they parted Ozai's eyes flew to my face. "Ursa?" he whispered in disbelief. "A form of her, yes." I replied, It was still my body but the firelady's essence shone out of my eyes and voice. Tears were spilling from his eyes as he realized "You're dead." his voice was hollow. I nodded quietly, and kissed one of the tears.  
As I drew back, the room went thick with silence and all you could hear was the rattling breaths ozai took.  
I placed a gentle hand on Ozai's shoulder "May agni find you rest." I said. Zuko looked bewildered. "We must leave now Prince." I whispered. He shook his head wildly, like he was ten again and I had taken away his toy. "Zuko," Ozai said firmly "Go, I must face the spirits alone." Slowly, Zuko rose and followed me to the door. "Goodbye." We all said as the doors closed. Iroh stood in the hall, still bound in chains. "Are you his guide for the next world?" I asked. The ex-general nodded "Yes," he said "I know that such duties are usually a spiritualist's job, but I have yet to say goodbye to my brother." I smiled and let him past "Thank you Iroh."I said and bowed. He gave me a quick kiss then left. He would not return again till later that night.  
I turned to Zuko as the doors closed. "I too must leave you now." I sighed, bringing him into a tight hug. "But do not be sad, Life has much more in store for you Firelord Zuko...much more than you think." And with that she left. I stood looking into his eyes for quite some time. "Thank you Kisa." he murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips, I smiled against his mouth. "You're welcome Firelord."

A/N: kind of abrupt but that's pretty much it! Tell me wut u guys think!


End file.
